Un jour comme ça
by AsterRealm
Summary: Les jours comme ça commencent tous de la même façon. Se déroulent tous de la même façon. Se terminent tous de la même façon. Les jours comme ça, il les connaît. Il les connaît même bien. Il les déteste ; mais c'est normal, c'est un jour comme ça. OS. UA, VanVen.


**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disney

 **Note** : OK, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de spammer. Mais mon cerveau m'a trollée, et si je le poste pas maintenant, je le posterai jamais.

 **Warning** : Langage corsé (y a des gros mots, lol.)

* * *

Ses paupières s'entrouvrent doucement.

Il y a du bruit au dehors. Quelque chose contre sa fenêtre. Il connaît ça. Une branche d'arbre qui tape contre la vitre.

Une fois. Deux fois.

Encore et encore. Encore et encore et encore et encore et –

Il a les yeux bien ouverts, maintenant. Ils sont fixés sur le vide, l'air froid de sa chambre. Son cœur bat un peu trop fort, un peu trop vite. Il sent son rêve se détacher lentement de son corps et s'envoler vers le néant. Il ne s'en souviendra pas, pas cette fois.

Son nez est beaucoup trop sec et sa respiration comme bloquée dans sa trachée. Quelque chose lui tord l'estomac. Ça ne fait pas mal. C'est seulement désagréable.

 _Merde_.

Merde. Merde. Ouais, merde.

Encore un.

Un jour _comme ça._ Il le sent. Il le sait.

Les jours comme ça commencent tous de la même façon. Se déroulent tous de la même façon. Se terminent tous de la même façon. Les jours comme ça, il les connaît. Il les connaît même bien. Mieux que les autres.

Il les _déteste_.

Mais c'est normal, ah. C'est un jour comme ça.

Il sort des couvertures. Enfile des chaussettes. S'habille en vitesse. Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici. Il faut qu'il s'en aille avant que la journée ne commence vraiment. C'est une question de sécurité, une question de survie. Les autres ne comprennent pas, mais son cœur en est persuadé.

 _Faut qu'on se barre, faut qu'on se barre maintenant._

Il descend les escaliers sans regarder autour de lui. Il y a quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Il regarde ailleurs. Ne pas croiser un seul regard – c'est la règle, la plus importante. Ne pas voir les autres. Ils n'existent pas, pas aujourd'hui. _Sauf si tu tiens à crever – mais t'y tiens pas, si ?_

Non, il n'y tient pas, il n'y tient pas, il ne veut pas mourir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent peut-être un peu. Tant pis. Il ouvre la porte.

Il y a du vent, dehors.

Du vent, hein ? Du **VENT**. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Van ? Tu le sais, non ? Le vent, c'est l'ennemi. Le vent c'est la haine – le vent c'est la mort.

L'ennemi.

 _Stop. Arrête, arrête de me toucher, c'est dégueulasse. Je suis pas ton ami, je suis que dalle, alors arrête._

Mais personne ne peut fuir le vent. On le supporte en silence, et c'est tout. On s'en fout, la plupart du temps. Mais pas pendant les jours _comme ça_.

Il ne peut pas se cacher du vent, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Ce n'en est pas un, si ? Il ferme son manteau, le serre contre lui. Son cœur bat vite, trop vite. _Non, non._

Il n'y a pas grand monde sur le trottoir et le ciel est encore bordé de rose. Il est tôt. Vraiment tôt. La ville est endormie. Lui s'est réveillé aux aurores.

 _Merde._

Il avance à l'aveuglette à travers des rues et des ruelles en espérant trouver quelque chose qu'il cherche depuis trop longtemps. Quelque chose – quoi ? Un vide au fond de son cœur. Un truc pour le remplir. Un truc – il ne sait pas. Il a jamais su.

Il le trouvera jamais, c'est certain.

Le vent ne l'a pas suivi jusqu'ici. Une mini ruelle, un truc ridicule, là où vont se cacher les ados pendant les montées d'hormones, quand ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Ça pue, ici. C'est crade, aussi.

Mais le vent ne l'a pas suivi. Il est coincé. Tant mieux.

Il s'adosse contre le mur – tant pis si c'est crade. Il sert à rien, ce manteau, de toute façon. Il est moche, il en a jamais voulu. Il a même pas de capuche, putain. Plus inutile, ça existe pas.

Et pourtant si.

Ça existe.

Plus inutile que ce manteau gris foncé un peu grand un peu rêche un peu dégueu.

Ça existe, pendant les jours comme ça. C'est quoi ? C'est qui ? C'est évident, voyons. Comment t'oses encore te poser la question ?

Il porte les mains à son cou.

 _Meeeerde._

Ça y est. Il l'a faite, l'erreur mortelle, impardonnable. Il l'a faite, et c'est la fin. Il l'aura bien cherché.

 _Fais chier._

Il a laissé son casque quelque part sur le sol de sa chambre.

 _Fais chier fais chier fais –_

Il n'est plus protégé de rien, maintenant. Les minutes avancent et avec elles vient le danger. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, puis supérieure. Un peu, légèrement, juste pour le contact de ses dents avec ses lèvres. Puis plus fort. Parce que c'est un jour comme ça.

Ça fait mal. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Ça fait mal, ça fait super mal. Tant pis, c'est pas le moment de pleurnicher. T'as une bonne raison de pleurnicher, et elle est quelque part sur le sol de ta chambre. T'aurais dû le prendre, putain. T'aurais dû le prendre. Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait, hein ? T'es con, ma parole ? T'es con, t'es con, t'es **vraiment trop con.**

Wow, ça bouge, la dedans, dans son bide. Sa grogne, ça gargouille, ça rampe. C'est désagréable. Ça remonte, ça lui donne envie de vomir.

Il a rien mangé, ce matin, de toute façon. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un – qui ? Il n'a pas regardé, c'est la première règle.

La première putain de règle. Ça, tu la suis, hein, ducon ? La _première_ , ça compte. Les premières, ça compte toujours. C'est un truc comme ça, ça s'accroche, ça fait mal, ça s'enfonce dans ta peau et dans tes veines, c'est comme un tatouage – impossible à retirer, pas vraiment. Tu peux le cacher si tu veux. Essaie, pour voir.

La première, il l'a suivie. Aucun regard.

Mais oublier ton putain de casque, ça, ça va. Pas de problème. Tu vas rester adossé à ce mur répugnant pendant combien de temps ? Tu feras quoi, dans une heure, deux heures, quand ils viendront te chercher, tous, avec leurs petits yeux dégueulasses ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir la suivre, la première règle ?

Non. Non, il ne pourra pas. Il pourra jamais.

Il faut qu'il rentre, qu'il y retourne. Mais la guerre a commencé. Le soleil monte dans le ciel, grimpe, grimpe encore. Il fait la course avec lui. Il pourrait pas aller plus vite, non ? Ou s'arrêter, juste s'arrêter. Une bonne fois pour toute.

La guerre a commencé et ses ennemis arrivent au front. Tranquillement, avec des yeux bouffis de fatigue, le pas traînant, des conversations – « ça alors, t'as été chez le coiffeur ? Ça te va tellement bien ! » – _non, putain, ça lui va pas du tout. T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Grosse conne._ « J'ai essayé de le joindre hier soir, mais ça sonnait dans le vide. J'espère qu'il va bien. » _Il va pas bien, ducon, il est sûrement quelque part pendu à un arbre ; c'est ce qui arrive quand on a des potes aussi moches que toi._ « T'as vu le dernier épisode ? Un truc de malade, j'arrivais plus à respirer, j'étais trop à fond, j'étais – »

 _J'arrive plus à respirer._

Tant pis, c'est pas grave, ça ira mieux dans deux secondes, juste le temps de se remettre – et voilà, c'est fini. Déjà, très bien.

Il divague sur le trottoir en évitant les passants et leurs conversations ridicules. Il pose la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle est froide, un peu humide. Il a mal dans la nuque. Trop tendu. Il essaye d'ouvrir. C'est fermé.

Évidemment que c'est fermé, crétin.

Il a la clé, hein ? Il a la clé, quand même. Ouais, ça va, il l'a. Il tremble un peu en la glissant dans la serrure. Tourne dans un cliquetis métallique.

Éviter les autres, maintenant. Filer en douce vers la chambre – récupérer le casque, vite fait. Le mettre sur ses oreilles. Ne plus entendre le vent ou les conversations.

Tout va bien.

Refaire le chemin en arrière. Le couloir, la cuisine, règle numéro un, les ennemis, la rue, le vent, les ruelles, le casque. OK. Tout va bien.

Il y a tout un tas de gamins dans les rues. Ils ont des cartables ou des sacs. C'est un jour comme ça et _en plus_ c'est un jour de semaine. Putain, t'aurais pas pu faire ça le week-end, non ? Faut que tu pètes un câble aujourd'hui. C'était nécessaire, j'suis sûr.

Mais c'est pas sa faute, merde. C'est comme ça, c'est le principe. Tu te réveilles et tout est gris et blanc et fait mal aux yeux. Ton cœur bat trop vite, tout fait trop mal, tu parles trop à l'intérieur, l'air lui-même est agressif. T'as peur, ouais ; t'as peur, tout le temps. C'est comme ça, c'est un jour comme ça, un jour noir, une histoire maladive, des cernes sous tes yeux, une putain de paranoïa.

Y a ça, et puis le reste des trucs à la con, les règles, le vent, le _putain_ de vent, chercher ce truc invisible et sans nom, le vide, le vide, le vide, la peur, le vide –

La peur du vide.

C'est ça, le problème ? La peur du vide, la peur du vent.

Il est quelque part debout sur un pont. Quelques passants, quelques badauds – « j'ai entendu dire qu'un gamin s'était fait arrêter pour une agression, récemment, une petite vieille. Tu te rends compte ? Ils ont plus foi en rien, aucun sens moral, c'est effrayant. »

Aucun sens moral, ils ont plus foi en rien. Putain, saleté de jeunes, hein ? Dans quelle époque on vit, ha, ha, je vous le demande, je vous le demande plutôt deux fois qu'une, dans quelle putain d'époque on vit, hein ? Ce monde, c'est quoi ? C'est rien d'autre qu'un putain de tas d'ordures et des mouches qui s'y nourrissent en prétendant que c'est de la viande bien juteuse. Oh, ouais, rien que ça, un dépotoir de la taille d'un univers, le pire du pire réuni sur une seule petite planète. Des vers grouillants dans une pomme pourrie depuis, quoi ? quelques milliards d'années ? Et ouais, bordel, aucun sens moral, ceux-là.

De toute façon, cette vieille, elle l'avait sûrement mérité. C'est les vieux, toujours eux, ceux qui crachent sur la pauvre caissière de trente ans qui bosse et bosse et bosse pour nourrir des chiens ou des marmots ou qui sait quelle autre connerie. Toujours les vieux.

Ce monde tourne pas rond.

Il y a le vent dans ses cheveux, le vent qui lui caresse doucement la joue, qui lui donne envie de hurler, envie de chialer. Il y a le vide, là en-dessous, un bon gros fleuve qui a dû accueillir un certain nombre de cadavres avec le temps. Et il y a la peur.

La peur du vent, la peur du vide.

Il s'agrippe à la rambarde. Son cœur bat trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il y a peut-être une larme ou l'autre qui coule sur sa joue – il en sait rien, il regarde même pas. Ça fait mal, ouais, ça fait mal, les jours comme ça.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, ferme les poings, tire un peu, un peu plus fort, juste assez pour que ça fasse mal.

 _Je déteste le vent. Je déteste le vent. Je déteste les gens. Je les déteste tous, je les hais. Je hais les jours comme ça, je hais les fleuves puants et sales, je hais la règle numéro un et toutes les putains d'autres, je hais cette planète – nan, je hais ce monde, les gens qu'il y a dessus, ceux qui ont décidé de m'y déposer, putain, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'avais rien fait, j'avais rien demandé. Pourquoi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un truc pareil, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**_

Envie de gerber, un peu, envie de pleurer aussi, de se laisser tomber par terre et de poser son front contre le sol et la poussière, de se faire le plus petit possible, de plus rien laisser derrière soi. Envie de sauter, non, de partir, non, de rester là, non, de finir en cendres et éparpillé sur la mer – ouais, ça sonne bien, comme plan.

 _Que le vent m'emporte, hein. Que le vent m'emporte avec lui, loin d'ici, là où on ne voit plus le regard des autres, là où on n'a plus de jours comme ça, là où on n'a plus de cœur pour avoir mal. Là où on s'en fout de tout, où on pense plus à rien. Là où on a oublié l'existence de l'humanité._

L'humanité.

Ça lui donne envie de vomir.

Il regarde encore le fleuve et tremble sous la peur du vide.

Troisième règle, c'est ça : tu regardes en bas, t'imagines si tu veux, tu te projettes, t'es un esprit ou le personnage d'un film, t'es rien d'autre. Tu regardes, tu sens, mais tu fais rien, tu bouges pas.

Demain, demain sera un autre jour, pas un jour comme ça, et tu voudrais pas regretter, hein ?

* * *

Il marche sans regarder devant lui. Le sol, juste le sol. Les rainures. Ne pas marcher dessus, attention. Tu marches, c'est la mort. Un pied coupé, et t'auras qu'à sautiller jusqu'à la maison de papa et maman comme un con.

Il se perd quelque part, là où le trottoir est devenu du gravier. Il y a de l'herbe, d'un côté et de l'autre du chemin. Il a presque envie de rire. Le parc, le _foutu_ parc qu'on a abandonné en plein centre-ville, ce truc énorme où on se promène la journée, où les chiens courent et chient partout, et où la nuit les clodos dorment pendant que des couples bourrés baisent dans un coin _à l'abri des regards_.

Mais là il fait jour, plein jour, il fait entre chaud et froid, un temps entre deux, il déteste ça. Ses pieds le traînent vers un banc vert à la peinture un peu écaillée.

Ça pue, ici, c'est dégueulasse. Il y a un sachet en papier de fast-food et des restes de bouffe bien grasse qui traînent. Il a pas faim, lui, pas pendant les jours comme ça. Des pigeons sont là pour nettoyer, de toute façon. Vu que les hommes sont pas foutus de le faire eux-mêmes.

Le vent est toujours là, il s'est pas arrêté toute la sainte journée. Il agite les arbres et les feuilles. Il doit bien s'amuser, ce con. Qu'est-ce que c'est rigolo de poursuivre des inconnus, hein. De jouer avec leurs nerfs, comme ça.

Il y a un petit vieux qui passe et lui jette un regard dégoûté. _L'école est finie, connard. C'est quoi ton problème, avec moi ? C'est même pas comme si je fumais ou quoi. Mais non, c'est pas ça. J'suis trop jeune, je m'assieds trop mal, je gène le paysage, c'est ça ?_

Il ne le regarde pas, lui. Le vieux s'est barré.

 _Putain, je déteste cet endroit. Je le déteste, je le déteste vraiment._

Il a le souffle court, un frisson glacial dans le bras gauche – ah ! le bras _gauche_ , quelle connerie –, un mauvais pressentiment.

Le soleil est loin, maintenant, mais ça l'empêche pas d'être là. _Quand est-ce qu'il aura fini ? Ça prend tant de temps que ça, de se traîner de l'est à l'ouest ? Et il chauffe même pas, en plus, il sert vraiment à rien._

Ça le donne envie de rigoler, d'un coup. Ridicule. Son ventre grogne. OK, il a peut-être un peu faim. Il a menti, et alors ? Tout le monde ment. C'est à la mode, il paraît, comme les téléphones avec un écran de cinquante centimètres et les boucles d'oreille fluo. Attends, les boucles d'oreille fluo ? Ça fait bien cinq ans qu'on en voit plus. Ah, ouais. Juste. Pas les boucles d'oreille, alors.

Quelque chose sur son bras.

Il baisse les yeux. Non. Non, oh non, putain, pas ça, tout mais pas ça. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. _Non, je pensais que je serais tranquille, non, merde, merde, merde, merde merde merde merde._

Cinq doigts qui exercent une pression sur son poignet et un tremblement incontrôlable et une soudaine envie de pleurer, encore. T'es les roi des pleurnichards, aujourd'hui, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de toi ?

Les doigts se détachent de son poignet et s'approchent de son visage. Son casque est tombé. Le dernier rempart, la distance de sécurité.

T'es le roi des crétins, le plus con de tous, un truc tellement dégueulasse que ça porte même pas de nom, une flaque de boue dans laquelle tout le monde marche, ça pue jusqu'ici, regarde-toi, non mais regarde-toi ? Tu fais pitié, tu me fais pitié, je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste, je –

— Vanitas ?

Ne le regarde pas, c'est la première règle, la première, la première, tu te souviens, dis ? de la première fois, la toute première fois que t'as eu un jour comme ça ? _Non, attends_ , tu te souviens de la première fois où il t'a adressé la parole ? La première fois – _non_ , la première fois où il t'a souri ? Mieux, _non, arrête, arrête ça_ , mais tu te souviens de la première fois où il est venu quand tu l'as appelé, la première fois où t'étais assis par terre comme une pitoyable merde et –

Pitoyable, pitoyable, eh ouais, tu l'es encore, t'es à vomir, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a donné la vie ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? Pathétique, pathétique, répugnant.

La première fois où il t'a pris dans ses bras, la première fois où il t'a parlé à l'oreille – il a dit qu'il comprenait mais non, il comprenait pas, il pourra jamais comprendre, il est trop, trop... – la première fois où il t'a...

— Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Il s'inquiétait pour toi.

 _Il s'inquiétait pour moi._

Il s'inquiétait. Regarde-le. Regarde-le. T'es un lâche, une merde, t'es rien du tout, putain, **REGARDE-LE** !

Regarde-le, fais un effort, _c'est dur_ , je sais, _j'ai mal_ , je sais, _j'ai pas envie_ je sais _je veux plus_ je sais **putain je sais** , arrête ça ! regarde-le, _il est venu juste pour moi_ , il est venu parce qu'il savait, _parce qu'il s'inquiétait_ , parce qu'il a suivi le bruit du vent.

Parce qu'il a pas peur, lui, il a peur de rien, même pas du vide, il cherche plus, il s'en fout, il sourit.

Tu te souviens ?

Hé, Van. Tu te souviens ?

La première fois où il t'a embrassé.

C'était bien, ça, hein ? C'était autre chose qu'un jour comme ça. Ça faisait mal, ça aussi, mais c'était tellement plus agréable, c'était bien, c'était vraiment bien. Putain, c'était bien. C'était pas gâché par tes pensées à la con, pas sali par la paranoïa, même pas guidé par la peur.

Regarde-le.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi... Van, hé. Tu m'écoutes ? Regarde-moi.

Piégé.

Piégé pour de bon.

Il lève les yeux. Tant pis pour la première règle. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, la première règle. C'était foutu dès l'instant où il s'est ramené, de toute façon. Lui et ses sourcils froncés. _Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai rien fait, c'est pas ma faute._

Ses yeux font mal, ils sont trop bleus, trop clairs, ils sont pas normaux, les autres sont pas comme ça, alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?

 _J'ai rien fait. Me regarde pas comme ça. Sois pas désolé, aies pas pitié de moi, je suis rien du tout, même pas une poussière qui aurait le droit de te rentrer dans l'œil – ha, foutues poussières, ça fait toujours pleurer pour un rien. Foutues poussières, foutu monde. Ouais, foutu, foutu monde._

Ça lui donne envie de rire. Quelle journée de merde. C'est le fond du fond, et il a encore de quoi creuser.

Il a envie de parler, de dire un truc, n'importe quoi. Lui montrer que tout va bien, qu'il arrête avec ce regard, c'est plus possible, là. Lui dire, allez, lui dire : « Il paraît qu'un gamin s'est fait arrêté pour une agression. Une agression de vieux, Ven. T'as compris ? Une putain d'agression. Mais dans quel monde on vit. Dans quel monde, hein ? Alors, t'as été chez le coiffeur ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler, hier soir, mais ça sonnait dans le vide. Tu t'es vu ? J'arrive plus à respirer, je suis trop à fond, je... »

 _Aide-moi, s'il te plaît._

 _Fais quelque chose. Aide-moi à comprendre. J'ai besoin de voir, de savoir. Le monde est pas si moche, ils disent ça, c'est vrai ? Il va de mieux en mieux, c'est vrai ? Et moi, alors ? Comment j'irai, demain ? Ce sera un bon jour, pas vrai, un jour normal. Tu seras là, hein ? Dis-le moi._

 _Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie. Pitié._

 _Aies pitié._

Il y a des larmes encore. Pas juste une ou deux, plutôt deux ou trois – trois ou quatre, ou dix ou mille, un million, un milliard, l'infini. Il y a des sanglots qui se perdent et des respirations qui se bloquent, du vent qui souffle, la peur du vide, la peur de tomber et rien trouver en-dessous, de rien trouver nulle part, aucune main pour te rattraper.

— Je te déteste.

Ah. _Ah, merde, c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Je suis con ?_

Parce que la douleur qui traverse ses yeux fait plaisir à voir, en quelque sorte.

Oh, oui, tu lui fais mal. Tu lui fais mal. Fais-toi plaisir, ordure, continue. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tu regretteras tout ça que demain, de toute façon. Aujourd'hui, rien ne compte. Rien.

— Je te déteste. Je te déteste, tu comprends ? Non, tu comprends pas. Je te déteste vraiment, j'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un, je te hais, tu me dégoûtes, t'approche plus de moi. Me touche pas. Va-t-en, dégage.

Mais il reste là. _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? J'ai rien à donner. J'ai rien à offrir. Je suis juste des cendres éparpillées par le vent. Le vent, t'as compris ?_

— Je te hais. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. J'aurais pu m'en aller depuis longtemps, tu sais, j'en avais déjà plus rien à foutre. Pourquoi t'es venu ? Tu veux me sauver ? Tu veux quoi, Ven ? Parle, putain, dis un truc ! Je te hais, toi et tout le monde, mais toi en particulier, toi, c'est pire que tout, je te hais tellement, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus !

Pleurnichard. Tu pleures comme un bébé. Comment veux-tu qu'il te croie, hein ? Il est pas idiot.

— Vanitas.

 _Non. Prononce pas mon nom comme ça, pas comme ça, s'il te plaît._

— Vanitas...

Hé, regarde. Il pleure, lui aussi. Il pleure, c'est pas mignon ?

Ça fait mal, hein ?

Ça fait mal, oui.

Il pleure parce que tu l'as blessé. T'en as quelque chose à foutre ? _Non_. Si. _Non_. Si, évidemment que si, qui est-ce que tu crois tromper ? Tu l'as blessé, putain, quel con. Fais quelque chose.

— Je te hais.

Quelque chose, pas ça, merde, t'es vraiment pas bien, t'es complètement arriéré, t'es pire que tout, tu mérites de crever, t'as qu'à rester là, tiens, comme le tas de merde que t'es, avec un peu de chance t'attireras les mouches.

— Je te...

— Je m'en fiche.

Hé, il t'a répondu. Ha, ha, ha.

— Je m'en fiche. Dis-le encore une fois, si tu veux. Je m'en fiche, t'as compris ? Tu peux me haïr si ça te fait plaisir. Tu peux me cracher dessus ou tu peux me mépriser autant que tu en as envie. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche.

Il lui prend la main.

Il a un gant, le con. Ça sert à rien, ça. Ça sert à rien.

— Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime, moi. Tu le sais déjà, non ? Pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça ?

 _Je ne m'enfuis pas. T'as tout faux. J'ai essayé, déjà, j'ai essayé un paquet de fois. Fuir, sauter, dégager, m'envoler, disparaître. J'ai voulu, j'ai voulu essayer, mais il y avait du vent, du vent qui me suis partout, qui s'arrête jamais, qui me caresse la nuque ou la joue, qui me rappelle la troisième règle – tu regardes, tu imagines si t'en as envie, mais ça suffit. Ça suffit. Même pour un jour comme ça, c'est la limite, la seule limite, la dernière limite._

Hé, t'as remarqué ? C'est la première fois qu'il pleure devant toi.

C'est la première fois qu'il te dit qu'il t'aime. Ça te fait rien ?

— Van. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, t'as entendu ? Van.

Ça lui fait quelque chose.

Ça lui fait quelque chose, ça lui fait un peu trop, jamais assez. Ça fait mal, ça fait peur, ça fait pleurer, un peu, ça rend triste, ça rend heureux, trop heureux, tu devrais arrêter ça, c'est complètement idiot.

 _C'est la première fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime._ La première fois. La première. La _première_ , ça compte. Ça compte toujours. Ça s'incruste dans sa peau comme un tatouage, ça coule dans ses veines comme un poison, c'est trop tard, c'est là, avec tout le reste, les trucs impossibles à retirer.

Il peut le cacher s'il veut. Qu'il essaie, pour voir.

Non, il peut pas. C'est foutu, c'est comme ça.

Une main sur sa joue, qui glisse jusqu'en-dessous de son menton, qui lui relève la tête, et des lèvres sur les siennes.

 _C'est pas ce que je voulais. Pas un jour comme ça. Je voulais pas le voir, je voulais pas l'entendre, je voulais pas l'embrasser. Je voulais pas qu'il sache, qu'il voie. C'est foutu, maintenant, c'est trop tard._

C'est moche, hein ?

Briser toutes les règles, les tiennes propres. Tu devrais en instaurer une quatrième. Je vais en instaurer une quatrième.

T'as qu'à haïr la terre entière, t'as qu'à demander qu'à crever, t'as qu'à cracher sur les vieux et sur le temps, t'as qu'à te demander pourquoi t'es né, t'as qu'à te plaindre et crier et hurler et te détruire la gorge, crever de peur de mourir, crever de chagrin, fais ce que tu veux, fais-toi plaisir, mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne le hais pas lui. Pas lui.

Pas lui.

Il le mérite pas.

Tu ne peux pas éviter le vent, Vanitas, il est là tout le temps et partout, il te lâche jamais, il t'enlace et il t'aime, alors reste avec lui, reste, reste, tu peux pas le haïr, tu dois l'aimer comme il t'aime même si tu sais pas comment faire, reste, regarde-le, embrasse-le, chéris-le, tant pis si ça doit être ton dernier acte sur Terre, tant pis pour les autres et pour tout le reste.

Reste pour lui.

Reste encore un peu.

Une seconde, une minute, un jour de plus.

Et un jour, peut-être, tu tomberas en cendre. Un jour il t'emportera sur l'océan, là où personne ne regarde, là où personne ne sait, là où on a oublié l'existence de l'humanité.

Reste.

Reste.

Pour lui. Pour toi.

Encore un peu.

Juste un peu.

Jusqu'au prochain jour comme ça.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant que vous ayez pas trouvé ça trop... euh... bizarre. Haha. Ha.**

 **J'aime bien ce texte.**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le VanVen aura ma peau, adieu.**


End file.
